


Duo

by ahappyphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahappyphil/pseuds/ahappyphil
Summary: “I may have told them we were like...a package deal.”Phil has a srs bsns meeting in London
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 23
Kudos: 132





	Duo

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @calvinahobbs for beta and being the best cheerleader <33

Dan feels Phil before he sees him. He’s wistfully looking at the new MacBooks he’ll never be able to afford when suddenly there’s a warm body pasted up behind him, subtly slipping a hand around his waist. 

It’s the quick nip he feels on his shoulder that makes Dan’s brain connect the puzzle pieces and break out into a massive grin. 

“You know most people just say hello first, you cannibal.”

He turns around to see Phil, tongue between his teeth, with a matching smile. 

“Hello.” He bites the air likes he’s proving a point. Or maybe he’s just being Phil. 

They’re closer than they’d normally be in public, but no ones giving them a second look. It’s crowded enough in here to be understandable. 

It is testing his willpower though. Standing this close to Phil without caving in and greeting him how he’d like to. It’s a dance they know well by now, and one they’ve both agreed on. It still stings every time he goes in for a microsecond long hug or a quick squeeze on the hip.

At least they’re not at the train station surrounded by straight couples who act like they’re in their own personal romcom. Dan vividly remembers that day in December, shuffling past a man picking up and spinning his girlfriend around the arrival area. 

The bitter jealousy rarely sticks though. Not when Phil looks at him like this. Not when he remembers they put every film to shame. Not when he looks down and notices how similarly dressed they are in their matching cardigans, almost like they planned it. 

They take about 400 pictures and upload a few to dailybooth. It gives him the same kind of satisfaction that he imagines a kiss in the middle of this store would. Everyone on the internet knows, but they don’t get to see. It’s the intoxicating concoction of being seen while maintaining some mystery. 

Phil refuses to say anything about his meeting until they sit down for coffee, but it’s pretty obvious it went well. He’s giddy in a way that radiates from his whole being. It never ceases to amaze him how this Phil, the one who’s bouncing with energy and making up songs about all the shops they pass on the way, is the same person who can organize holidays and take business meetings with actual adults. It’s sexy in a way that feels grown up. 

And then Phil orders a frozen latte that’s essentially liquid sugar and Dan remembers he’s also the person who forgets to buy food for a week and still has his mum ring for his hair appointments. It feels even better to know they’re both still figuring it out.

“So are you going to tell me what happened?!”

Dan’s excited for him. Every time Phil gets a call or an opportunity, it’s like a win for both of them. He’s never been so invested in another person’s happiness and he likes the way it makes him feel like he’s growing as a person. 

This was supposed to be a big one. Something about a camera and a holiday, but it could be big for Phil. It could mean things like Manchester flats and independence. Plus, there’s always a tinge of pride when other people acknowledge how talented he is. 

“I’m not supposed to say, technically.” Phil’s looking down, hiding a sheepish grin. “But it looks good.They just have to move some things around and make sure what we negotiated was approved. They’re supposed to call tomorrow to verify.” 

“That’s awesome, Phil! Jamaica!” He’ll miss him. Of course he will. But this is huge. 

“Yeah.” Phil’s biting his straw and there’s something in his eyes that gives Dan pause. “Turns out they really wanted me. Like really wanted me to do this.”

“Of course they did. You’re AmazingPhil, idiot.” 

“Shut up.” He’s fully blushing in a way that usually only appears when they’re in bed and he’s asking Dan to try something new. “Anyway, they asked if I had any demands. Like things that would seal the deal.”

“What? Like a celebrity? You getting a big head about this?” He’d make a joke about Phils already above average sized head if he wasn’t acutely aware of the nervous energy surrounding them. 

“I guess. Because uhhhh...I did ask for something.”

“What?”

“You.” 

Before Dan can properly react beyond a wide eyed stare trying to comprehend what Phil’s just said, he continues. 

“Obviously, you don’t have to if you don’t want to and it’s not 100% confirmed but they said they probably could. And I dunno...just it’d be so much better if you were there. Like Portugal but someone else pays for it!”

“Oh my God, are you joking?! How?!” The urge to climb across the table and kiss him directly on the mouth is back. “What!” He’s at a loss for words in a way he so rarely is. 

“I may have told them we were like...a package deal. They said we’d have to share a room like the other duos, but I figured that’d be okay with you. Oh, and you’ll have to film some stuff too.”

Phils voice is already lighter, as if there’d be any universe where Dan wouldn’t immediately say yes. 

He stopped registering what Phil was saying at some point. His brain is already supplying daydreams of ocean view sunsets and midnight swims. Of warm climates and a half naked Phil the majority of the day. 

“This is fucking insane. I can’t believe it.” He means to say thank you, but he knows Phil gets it. 

“Everything’s more fun with you. And I want you to be there.” Phil kicks his foot under the table; another gesture they both understand in their ever growing private silent language. “So you’re okay? With the whole duo thing?”

“I mean I don’t know what the hell that even means, but if we get to have an island holiday we can be the best bloody duo ever.” 

It actually sounds nice. Duo. It sounds like just the right amount of truth. Everyone can look. Everyone can see. They can be partners in a way that won’t require any further explanation. They already discovered how well they work together, how people respond to them side by side. 

Dan extends his hand and signals Phil to shake it. “Partners.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog [here](https://ahappydnp.tumblr.com/post/618567239698907138/duo-g-1k-summary-i-may-have-told-them-we-were) :)


End file.
